This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light and not as admissions of prior art.
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to comparisons of vehicles for a user. More specifically, some embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a vehicle comparison tool allowing a user to take a virtual test drive of different vehicles.
When purchasing cars, trucks, or other vehicles, consumers often consider many factors, including cost of ownership. Advanced vehicle technologies, including start-stop functionality, hybrid vehicles, and fully electric vehicles, are becoming increasingly available in the market. And vehicles with such advanced technology may have lower fuel costs or other operating expenses compared to conventional vehicles with only an internal combustion engine. While general costs of ownership of different vehicles and fuel calculators are available to consumers, these tools may not be adequate to inform consumers of possible benefits of advanced vehicle technologies. Recent polling suggests that a large majority of driving Americans would consider buying a vehicle with such advanced technology at existing prices, but less than half know of any differences between the various advanced technologies available.